haganaifandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 12
We Don't Have Many Friends (僕達は友達が少ない（｀・ω・´）, Boku-tachi wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai) is the twelfth overall episode of the ''Haganai'' anime and the last episode of its first season produced by AIC Build. In this season finale episode, Kodaka recognizes Yozora as his childhood friend as the club reacts over Yozora's sudden image change. Synopsis At their classroom, Kodaka finally realized that Yozora is "Sora", his childhood friend, as Yozora thought that it was their first meeting in ten years and reminisced on the day Kodaka transferred into their classroom. That time, Kodaka made a first bad impression towards his classmates as he accidentally tripped, causing him to nearly lunge at his teacher, all the while being mistaken as a delinquent due to his appearance (specifically, his hair). But Yozora instantly recognized Kodaka as "Taka", her childhood friend, and smiled as she thought that he is the only close friend she had. A month later, at their classroom, Yozora complained to Tomo on how Kodaka hasn't still recognized her as "Sora", and lamented on how she can get him to approach her first. Afterward, Kodaka entered the room, seemingly confused on what's going on as Yozora thought on how to act next. Kodaka then asked if Yozora can see ghosts, causing Yozora to retort as she stated that ghosts don't exist. But Kodaka claimed that she saw her talking to someone, and Yozora reacted to Kodaka's question mid-sentence, pointing out to him that she was talking to her air friend, Tomo, causing Kodaka to drop his bag in surprise, as Yozora narrates that it was her first conversation with "Taka" in ten years. After they conversed about ways to make friends, Yozora took the idea of forming a club, which she initially meant for her and Kodaka only. After she obtained the application form, Yozora chose a lounge in their school's chapel as their clubroom, which is being managed by Sister Maria Takayama. There, she kindly asked for a request to use the lounge as their clubroom, which Maria considered as her sacred naptime room. After a string of insults and neglect, Yozora, furious, approached Maria and is heard slapping her. The next day, at their classroom, Yozora approached Kodaka and told him to follow her, as Yozora narrates that their club's goal is to make friends, which she meant for her, "Sora", and Kodaka, "Taka", to be friends again. As time passed by, additional members began to join their club, engaging in different sets of activities, and bonded together as a club. Back in the present, as Kodaka continued to direct his gaze on a tearful yet happy Yozora, the teacher told Kodaka to sit down, returning him back to his senses, as his classmates murmured on what happened between him and Yozora. When Kodaka sat down, Yozora turned around and wiped the tears from her eyes before sitting down. The teacher then continued on checking the attendance as Kodaka steadily stared at Yozora. At the end of their first homeroom, Kodaka approached Yozora while his classmates began to stare at both of them. Kodaka, at the time, asked Yozora about her hair, and Yozora replied to him by saying it's his fault why she had to cut her hair up to her neck due to the firework incident back at the festival. Kodaka apologized to Yozora, as his classmates began to misunderstand the topic of Kodaka and Yozora's conversation with something indecent. By reflex, Yozora grabbed Kodaka by the hand and dragged him all the way down a staircase. There, Yozora vehemently asked Kodaka about his thoughts after knowing that she is "Sora". Answering her question, Kodaka can only state that he was surprised by the outcome. Unsatisfied by his answer, Kodaka, out of the blue, complimented Yozora on her new haircut, causing Yozora to blush and asked Kodaka if it's weird on her and Kodaka gave her a nay answer. As they head to the chapel, where their clubroom is, Yozora informed Kodaka that she visited a salon, and described her experience their as "nerve-wracking". Kodaka then asked Yozora if she was able to notice that he is "Taka" on the day he transferred to their classroom. Yozora confirmed, adding she'd never mistake Kodaka's hair for anyone else, and that she was only pretending not to recognize Kodaka claiming she doesn't like the idea of her knowing Kodaka, but Kodaka not knowing her, which led to why Yozora asked Kodaka's name on their first conversation, and Kodaka apologized. Kodaka then notified Yozora that he always thought of her as a boy in the past, but Yozora apprised Kodaka that she never once told him that she was a boy, and that she was going to tell Kodaka about it but wasn't able to muster up the courage and was embarrassed to face Kodaka at the time due to her wearing a skirt to prove him that she was feminine, and pointed out that it was Kodaka's fault from the start. Kodaka retorted on Yozora sudden claim and asking her why she would wear a skirt that day. Yozora then said, knowing Kodaka, he wouldn't have believed her by just words and told him to keep their childhood friendship as a secret from the rest of the Neighbor's Club. Before heading out again, Kodaka asked Yozora what he should address her from now on. Yozora slightly averted her face from Kodaka and reminisced about the time she told Kodaka to just address her by her given name "Yozora" and that nicknames are only used between friends. At the clubroom, upon the entering it, Rika let out a scream upon seeing Yozora in short hair, mistakenly took her as a sexy hunk, and another bunch of nonsense titles, as Yukimura thought that Kodaka "bonded" with another man, causing Kodaka to retort. After Rika collapsed in her chair, Sena, who was playing her game on a laptop, immediately recognized Yozora, and asked why she cut her hair short. Yozora didn't answer Sena's question, claiming that she'll lose precious time, much to Sena's annoyance. Kodaka: ''" It's the same as always... "'' Rika then left the clubroom, and afterward, Sena asked if Yozora confessed and got rejected. Yozora groaned in frustration after hearing Sena's question, as Sena began flinging insults at Yozora thinking she got rejected, causing Yozora to hit Sena with her flyswatter, implying she wasn't rejected and added that she now is aware of Sena's reaction if ever she was heartbroken. Sena: ''" It's not like I get many chances to tease you in the first place... "'' Sena again asked Yozora the reason why she cut her hair, yet Yozora still denied on answering. Afterward, Rika returned to the clubroom, and asked Yozora to wear the white long coat that she brought that only the student council president of Galford Academy can wear, and added that Yozora will definitely look good if she wore it, and Yozora reluctantly agreed. Later, as Kodaka and Yukimura wait outside the clubroom for Yozora to change, Maria came and hugged Kodaka upon contact and asked why he is outside. Yozora then called out Kodaka to come back inside. While Kodaka was captivated by Yozora's androgynous appearance, Maria held unto Kodaka and mistook Yozora as a sexy hunk. She then claimed that sexy hunks would devour cute girls, and Maria regarded herself as cute. Yozora then approached and frightened Maria, thinking she will be devoured. When Kobato came to the clubroom, asking assistance for Kodaka for her summer homework, Maria immediately pulled Kobato and dragged her in front of Yozora, telling the latter to eat her instead, which horrified Kobato. Sena instantly raised her hand, implying excitedly that she will eat Kobato, causing Yozora to throw her flyswatter at her. Sena then remarked that; even without showing up in ages, with short or long hair, Yozora's still the same. Yozora agreed, adding that she is herself, and nothing would change. As Kodaka stares at Yozora, he triggered a flashback from moments ago, asking what he should address Yozora from now on. When Yozora passed by Kodaka, the latter uttered the word "Sora". Yozora slowly turned, facing Kodaka, telling him that he should just address her as "Yozora", just like he had been, and Kodaka agreed. Kodaka: ''" Me and Yozora... No, Taka and Sora were friends long ago. But right now, Kodaka Hasegawa and Yozora Mikazuki are different. Even after realizing she was Sora, it's not like we can suddenly return to the same way we were ten years ago. But what will happen between us after this?'' (Back in real time) I don't know the answer to that yet. That's why I'll continue to stay here. In this club, to make friends. " After placing the long-coat on the table, Yozora announced that they'll now begin the Neighbor's Club activities for the new term. Outside, by one of the school's bulletin boards, the Neighbor's Club poster slowly lose hold, until it finally flew away up into the air. Trivia * The outfit Rika had Yozora try on is the outfit that Lelouch Vi Britannia from ''Code Geass'' wore when he became emperor. Lelouch also had short black hair and purple eyes, just like Yozora. Later in the anime, Rika brings out a white cape which is also what Lelouch wore. The director of Haganai, Hisashi Saito, was also staff to the second season of Code Geass hinting at this being his homage to that series. Gallery Episode twelve eyecatch.jpg|Episode eyecatch Episode twelve ending eyecatch.png|Buriki ending eyecatch Category:Anime